I Hope It Gives You Hell
by HPMJ
Summary: Alaric Saltzman finds himself drawn to Damon Salvatore's irresistable charm, what he is trying to block with all his might. Will he succeed ? And what with Damon loving Elena.? Eventual Alaric/Damon.
1. Desperate Times Call Desperate Measures

*******Disclaimer;; I don't own Damon, Alaric, or any of the Vampire Diaries character. If I did I wouldn't be here, all that I own are the words in this story I typed. Right, Damon.?**

**Damo : Why don't you leave me alone.? **

**Grumpy or what.?... Right. Onto the story then. (: **

'Gives you hell.'

Damon was furious.

Fuming with the anger inside. It was an overload, and even alcohol wouldn't help him today.

Katherine... She was one of the reasons that he wanted to kill someone right now. Not one person, preferably hundreds of the reckless humans. But he promised Elena.

Not in so many words, but he still did.

In result, he ended up storming off into the forest. Walking at a very unhuman speed, he growled at nothing in particular, punching one of the trees on the way.

As hard as it was to believe, Damon Salvatore had tears in his eyes. He was frustrated. Yes, that was the word. He stopped in the middle of a meadow, finding it hard to breathe. The world seemed to be closing in on him. Of course, that was ridiculous to think, because most obviously it wasn't, and couldn't be. He choked back his tears, but let out a sob, and a single tear left his usually cold eyes.

And suddenly he froze, hearing footsteps. Who could have followed him ? His mind going through all the people that could have, and couldn't have. And then he went pale hearing a voice of no one, but Alaric Saltzman.

_"Damon.?" _He called out to the vampire, as he stepped out into the meadow. _"I just wanted..." _Damon started to turn around, completely forgetting about his wet cheeks. The human seemed to tense and froze. _"Are you...__**crying**__.?" _

Everything after that happened in a dream-like quality. Alaric's feet carried him forward, stopping directly in front of Damon, who in turn was looking away sternly, determinated.

What shook him out of the daze was Alaric's next actions. The human lifted his hand up very slowly, and wiped away the tears from Damon's cheek.

Damon looked at him, suprised, but quickly recovered, the cold, blank look in his eyes, yet he didn't move. He felt some jolt of electricity shot through him.

Damon frowned, as Alaric withdrew his hand. He swallowed hard and his eyes widened. _"I..." _He stuttered, his mouth still open, but he didn't seem to be able to say anything else.

He turned around on his heel and marched out of the meadow, leaving Damon alone. The vampire brought his hand up to his cheek, the frown still visible on his face, as he pondered over what had just happened.

* * *

Alaric Saltzman has never been so distracted in his life. He couldn't even focus on grading the papers.

What was _wrong _with him ? Acting like that around _Damon Salvatore_?

After leaving the woods, he felt like fainting and now when he was back home, he made a mental note not to go near The Mystic Grill anytime soon in the fear that Damon might be there too.

The thought of what he had done was making him practically sick, and even coffee didn't appeal to him this evening. Wiping away **Damon Salvatore's **tears, basically stroking his cheek was ... a very sickening thought.

What was even worse, was the fact that he had actually done it! It wasn't just a thought lingering in his head, or some kind of a nightmare.

_It had actually happened.! _

_

* * *

_

Damon decided to forget whatever happened, and decided to go along with his usual routine.

Which, of course, was finding some girl, have some fun with her and feed. Then leave her.

When he was through with it, he made Hannah (that was her name, if he rememebered correctly. Something with H anyways.) forget whatever happened.

The rest of the evening he decided to spend in the boarding house, getting his sexy arse drunk out of his mind, and maybe annoying his little brother _if_ he was around.

But he **wasn't. **

With Elena, Damon assumed, and grabbed bottle of whiskey from the bar, before walking into the living room and putting himself in the armchair.

This was a **strange, strange **day.

* * *

One and a half bottle of whiskey later, Damon had the CD player on, with the volume turned up to maximum, and himself walking around the living room in circles.

_"Oh Elena, Elena! You'll bring me and Stefan to the arena! Your body's like a hyena's." _His singing, quite obviously, didn't match the melody of the song coming from the CD player, but he didn't give a **damn.**

He just made up a song.

And now was going to sing it, over and over, and over again.

* * *

Stefan could hear the music, before he even entered the house. A frown now occupying his features, as he stepped into the boarding house, and walked down the hallway.

_"...and Stefan to the arena! Your body's like a hyena's!" _

It didn't take long for the younger vampire to figure out who Damon was singing about.

If you could actually call THAT singing.

With a sigh, he walked up to the CD player and turned it off. Damon shot him a death glare.

_"Just because you're a boring bunny-eater doesn't mean you have to ruin everybody else's fun." _

His brother's voice was deadly, but he was drunk. Very, very drunk.

_"Just because you're a sulking bad-ass vampire wannabe doesn't mean you have to wake up the whole town."_

The comeback made Damon's trademark smirk tug at his lips. _"How very rude, but I'm going to deal with you later, because now, now I feel like doing this..." _Damon threw the half full bottle of whiskey at the wall. The glass shattered and fell to the floor, splashing the rest of the liquid all over the wall. _"and going to sleep. Sweet bunny-filled dreams, little brother."_

While walking towards the staircase, he stopped beside Stefan for a second to tap him on the shoulder. Then he was off.

* * *

**That would be it, for now. :) I know, there was not many Alaric/Damon scenes, but hey! Let me start off slowly. Damon's not some kind of a whore. ;) Ya'll know what I mean. **

**And what did Alaric want from Damon when he followed him into the woods ? ;D **

**All that in the next chapterrr. Ox **


	2. I Hate Your Smug Smile

**Still not owning any of the characters. :)**

* * *

'I Hope It Gives You Hell.'

Mr. Saltzman decided to carry on with his life as per usual. The whole stroking Damon's cheek was a dream.

It had to be.

First off, Damon Salvatore would **never **cry, second off, Alaric Saltzman would **never ever **stroke the vampire's cheek.

So it was either a dream, _or_ he was going insane.

He might as well end up in the mental hospital, it honestly wouldn't matter anymore.

Coffee in the morning helped him get through the day and everything would be alright if it wasn't for the last history class. Stefan was absent, but he was soon to discover what was the reason for his disappearence.

_"Mr. Saltzman.?" _Elena walked up to him, after class. She sounded rather uncomfortable. He frowned.

_"What is it.?" _He asked, keeping his voice quiet, even though everyone left the classroom already.

* * *

Why did he even get himself involved in the whole vampire crap in the first place.? Oh, maybe because his wife was killed by one! The exact same one that was sitting on a sofa, opposite to him right now. He was at the boarding house with Stefan, Elena and Damon himself.

_"What do you think we should do, Alaric.?" _Stefan asked him politely.

Of course, Damon had to butt in. _"__**I think **__that you should stay out of this, and let __**me**__ do this on __**my own**__." _

Alaric refused to meet his eyes, or even look at him. What if yesterday wasn't a dream.? And why was he acting like a five year old.? Elena rolled her eyes, and folded her arms on her chest. _"Cut it, Damon. We're a __**team**__." _

Damon's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a serious look, as he looked at Elena. _"Oh! So that's what we do? This is our __**great**__ reunion.?" _He bit his lip, trying to look excited. _"I knew I should have brought cookies.!"_

Elena looked up, frustrated before looking at Alaric hopefully.

How have he gotten himself into that mess again.?

_"Um..." _He kept his eyes on Elena's hopeless ones, before looking at Stefan and speaking. _"I think we should think of a plan, before we take any action."_

_"Genius.!" _Damon gasped, and got up off the sofa, before grabbing his leather jacket and hanging it over his shoulder. _"I'm outta here. Ciao.!"_

_"Leave it to me." _Stefan said quietly, before beginning to walk after Damon, but Elena grabbed his hand, and locked her eyes on him. _"Leave him. You know he'll do what he wants anyways." _

And then they heard the door shut.

* * *

Damon was a bastard. And right now, Alaric wanted to scream at him in frustration. And that's exactly what he was going to do. He set off after Damon. _**"Alaric?" **_He heard Stefan, but he was already out the door.

_**"Damon.!" **_

_**

* * *

**_

A team.? Seriously, this was all too familiar for him. Elena trying to reunite the brothers. Not that he was going to let that plan work out.

After all, he **did **promise Stefan a lifetime of misery, which in their case meant eternity.

Now, he was hardly going to sit around listening to their ridiculous plans and watching Stefan sealing Elena's faith.

_**"Damon.!"**_

He raised his eyebrow, before stopping and turning sideways to look at Alaric Saltzman who seemed to have followed him . AGAIN.

_"You seem to enjoy stalking me, Ric."_ He narrowed his eyes, before snapping. _"What do you want.? Stroke my cheek again.?" _

* * *

The amount of sarcasm that filled Damon's words was unbelievable. Alaric couldn't help, but feel himself going incredulously red. The vampire shot him an amused glare.

_"What .. I don't know what that was.! Can we just __**forget**__ about it.?"_ Alaric asked, giving up. Damon shrugged, as if he couldn't care less.

_"Why did you follow me anyways.?"_

_"I was doing my usual research few days ago, and I think I know where that beloved vampire girl of yours is." _

Damon's eyes narrowed dangerously, as he scanned Ric's face for any sign of hesitation, for any sign that he may be lying. _"You're bullshitting."_ He said carefully.

It was Alaric's turn to shrug, before turning around and heading back for the house. _"If you don't want to know..." _He trailed off.

He didn't need super vampire powers to sense Damon's reluctance giving away. _"Wait..."_

The next second the vampire was in front of Alaric, his face barely inches away, as Damon scanned his face again.

_"Now, you're interested. What if I'm not.?" _Alaric raised his eyebrow. He wasn't scared of Damon. He couldn't do anything to him.

_"__**What**__ do you want.?"_

Alaric smirked.

* * *

_"Stefan, what if he hurts him.?" _Elena was worried. Of course, deep down she knew that there was no way Damon could actually hurt Alaric. What with his ring, and the vervain in his blood, but she was still worried.

However, before Stefan could answer, they heard the door open.

Stefan had a frown on his face, which suggested he heard the exchange of words between Alaric and Damon.

She hoped it was nothing worth worrying.

_"Miss me much.?"_ Damon raised his eyebrow, as his trademark smirk tugged at his lips, while he brushed past her, but she didn't as much as cast him a glance.

Elena looked at Alaric, as if afraid to find him cut in half, or bleeding or something along the lines of it. But no, he looked normal, and quite happy with himself too.

He nodded at her with a smile, and she nodded back, as a thank you.

_"Well, are we going to get to work, or what.?"_ Damon's annoyed voice, disturbed the silence, and they all looked at him.

* * *

**Don't we all love Damon ? (: I know I do. Well, anyways that would be it for this chapter. Not much of a cliff-hanger, I know. :/ **

**Sorry, it's even shorter than the first one. But I promise you longer chapters . I just wanna see if anyone will be reading this. (: **

**Now, here comes my question. **

**Who do YOU prefer.? Alaric or Damon ?**

**I got to say that I prefer Damon but it's a close one. **

**So long . (: Ox**


	3. Dreams Are Powerful

A big **thank you **to everyone that reviewed. You keep me going. (: I dedicate this chapter to Jackiee, as she's the one who gave me an idea for it.

Now, on with the story...

Damon : **WAIT**, aren't you going to talk about how handsome and irresista...

Stefan : Where's Elena.?

Damon : *totally frowning at Stefan, giving him dirty looks.* I thought I was speaking.!

*both stare at each other dangerously, as if they were ready to pounce on each other any second.*

Okay guys, cut it. Now, can we get on with the story.? *and I get on with the story before they get to say that 'no' that was definately coming.*

* * *

**'I Hope It Gives You Hell.'**

Damon opened his eyes, and looked up at the ceiling. Finally awake.

He inhaled deeply, and looked to the side to check what time it was on the digital clock he had recently purchased which should have been standing on his bedside table.

He frowned.

**It wasn't.**

In fact, he wasn't in his room at all.

But why did he feel comfortable and.. safe.? His eyes narrowed as he lifted up the quilt that was covering his waist and down.

He was naked. He didn't go to sleep naked.

First of all, he didn't know where he was, and second off, he didn't know why he was naked.

_"Damon, are you up.?"_ Alaric.?

That was Ric's voice, alright, and there was the man. Walking through the door, heading for the bed.

He was naked too, and the first thing Damon noticed about his body was his chest, and then his eyes travelled down.

And he felt a shot of electricity down in his groin.

_"As you can see." _What was wrong with him.? It was as if there was two Damon's.

The one who was wondering why the hell he was in **Alaric Saltzman's **bedroom, on **his** bed, **naked**.

And the other one who had just spoken.

The first one, had no control over the other one whatsoever, and that's what was worrying. Very worrying indeed.

Alaric got onto the bed and a moment later he had his hands on either side of Damon, on the bed to support his weight, while he leaned down.

The next thing Damon knew, Alaric's lips were pressed against his, but he didn't object.

Well, Damon number 2 (yeah, he decided to number them) didn't. He did object. He objected very strongly indeed.

But he couldn't do anything about it.

He, most certainly, was not gay.

Alaric didn't seem to be aware of that fact, and neither was Damon number 2, because he kissed back with just as much passion.

What send Damon over the line, and totally was crossing the line was Ric's hand finding its way under the covers and grabbing the vampire's member.

A moan escaped Damon's lips, but then he heard someone else's voice.

Stefan's.

Someone was shaking him, and Ric began to blur and **dissolve**.?

The realization dawned onto Damon, and he thanked gods Stefan decided to wake him up.

* * *

Stefan had to admit, Damon wasn't himself lately.

But what was wrong with his brother, he couldn't quite put a finger on it, just yet.

Right now, he was leaning against the doorframe and looking into Damon's room, and to be more specific at Damon who seemed to be in a deep sleep.

He studied his brother's face, and frowned slightly. He had to wake him up. Their plan awaited to be done, but as he walked up to the bed, something caught his eye.

Stefan's brown eyes travelled down to the lump, that was covered by Damon's quilt, but there was no doubt, his older brother had a boner.

Stefan's cheeks flushed red. It was just that him and his brother never really talked about that. Of course, Damon would talk about his sick, perverse allusions, but...

Well, it just was freaky.

He shook his head, before leaning down and shaking his older sibiling.

_"Damon...Get up."_

He had to repeat himself a few times, and shake his brother a bit more violently to get a response.

_"Stefan.?"_ He heard Damon say sleepily. He still had his eyes closed though.

_"Yes.?"_

_"Get out." _And then he opened his eyes and looked at Stefan.

_"But.." _The brother was about to object, clearly about to remind Damon that they had a plan, but he didn't need to be reminded.

_"I need a minute of privacy. Can I get that in **my own **room.?"_

_

* * *

_

Elena woke up early. Too early, but she could hardly sleep, what with being so nervous. She had to talk to Bonnie first thing, but Stefan said it was better not to worry her and talk to her next day in school.

Jenna was down in the kitchen, preparing breakfast and to her suprise, Jeremy was sitting down by the kitchen table, biting away at a sandwich.

She smiled. _"Good morning." _

Jeremy muttered something unaudible from behind his sandwich, while Aunt Jenna, turned around, her face brightening. _"Elena.! Staying for breakfast.?"_

She shook her head. Her aunt knew her well. Elena barely had any time to eat breakfast at home, or usually she was just to nervous, what with having a vampire boyfriend, and with being mysteriously drawn to his vampire brother, and having a witch as a bestfriend.

Yeah, it ought to get a bit stressful.

* * *

Thinking of all the classes she had today, Elena made a mental note that she would have time to talk to Bonnie in the last two history classes.

She just hoped that her best friend will be as cooperative as Alaric had been.

But **he **had a reason to be cooperative. Bonnie didn't.

Except for the fact that Elena was her bestfriend, but what did it matter really.?

* * *

Stefan had been pacing around in circles for the past hour. The Salvatore brothers were occupying the living room, the older sibiling sitting on the sofa, watching the younger one.

_"__**Stefan! For christ sake!**__ I'm dizzy because of your __**stupid **__walking.! For the first time in weeks, I don't have a hungover, and if your pacing gets me a headache, __**you'..down**__.!"_

Damon snapped, while Stefan finally stopped pacing and threw himself down onto an armchair. _"Do you think she'll do it.?"_

_"Do I look like a mind reader.?" _Damon decided to answer a question with a question. So,** that's **what was bothering Stefan all morning.? _"You're pathetic."_

_

* * *

_

Elena had been trying to put her speech together during the day, which gained her evil glares from the teachers that caught her off guard, asking her a question of some sort.

When the two last classes came, Elena was worried sick. Why.? She didn't know, but the encouraging smile Alaric gave her when she entered the class, gave her a bit of courage.

She sat down at the back of the class, beside the desk that Bonnie normally sat in, before taking out her book, and trying to relax a bit.

She couldn't.

* * *

_"You want __**me**__ to __**what**__.?" _Bonnie asked, her eyes widened.

Elena regretted ever starting the conversation and hoped Stefan would be here to help her.

He wasn't though and she had to stay strong.

**For Stefan. For their plan.**

**

* * *

**

**Well, that would be it for now. (: **

**I hope you liked the chapter. **

**Please, review and let me know what you thought. **

**Damon : Had anyone commented about my good looks.?**

**Au Revoir for now. Ox**


End file.
